XMon
by DIGIDAPH
Summary: Summary: The season 1 digidestined start having X-Men like special powers and the season 2 digidestined have no idea. And they’re going to keep it that way.


Title: X-Mon

Author: DigiDaph 

E-mail: DIGIDAPH@aol.com

Spoilers: Nope…

Rated: PG…I'm not sure why

Author's Notes: I came up with this idea…after watching way too much X-Men and Digimon, of course. Um…this is my 1st fan fiction ever, so please be kind. Oh, my sister is a fan fiction writer too…she's helping me with this fic. (Thanks, CJSpooks!) 

Summary: The season 1 digidestined start having X-Men like special powers and the season 2 digidestined have no idea.

************************************************************************

For your information:

Okay, here is a list of the Digidestined and their special powers: 

-Tai has electricity charges 

-Joe has laser beams coming from his eyes 

-Mimi has control of the weather and can fly 

-Izzy has super strength and can jump farther than any normal person

-Matt has claws and can heal himself 

-T.K. changes color and has the ability to teleport anywhere 

-Sora is telekinetic 

-Kari can fly and also absorbs energy from anyone by touching him or her.

(CJSpooks' Note: Just think of the X-Men as kids…very cute…)

************************************************************************

X-MON

By DigiDaph

__

'I have to be cool. Stay calm. We have super powers…got to keep it secret. Okay, I can't tell anyone…I can't tell mom, dad, or Kari…wait, Kari has super powers too. Um…don't panic. Just don't panic.'

"Tai, are you there? Hey…don't tell me you're in the bathroom or something like that. Are you listening to me? Tai!" –Matt yelled in to the phone.

Tai immediately snapped back into reality. "Sorry, Matt. I was just…trying to process this. Are you serious? Are we really…mutants?"

"I guess…mutants sound horrible like an ugly monster. Let's just say we're gifted."

"Okay…whatever."

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…wait. Where's T.K. and Kari?"

"I don't know…probably walking around."

"Tai!"

"What!"

"Get them inside and fast!"

"Why?"

"Are you brain dead? They're changing! You need to keep them away from people. You don't want us to get discovered, do you?"

"No…okay. I'll go find them, Matt. Gee…you're really paranoid." 

"Yeah, I am. I don't want my brother and your sister to get picked up by the authorities thinking they're a bunch of freaks from a lab to be tested on."

"You're crazy…nothing like that will happen. Don't worry. I'll get them. Bye."

"Bye."

Both of them hung up the phone. 

__

'This is going to get interesting.'-Tai thought to himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yolie walked towards her apartment building. She was supposed to talk to T.K. and Kari out front. When she didn't see them, she yelled out their names.

"T.K.! KARI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! HEY! ARE YOU HERE?"

Then, she heard the sound of people talking. The dialogue was coming from the bushes.

"Do you think, with these powers…that we could be real super heroes?"

"Sure…I guess…we were given these powers for a reason."

Yolie ran towards the bushes. She saw T.K. and Kari sitting in the bushes talking. When they saw her, they smiled.

"Hi Yolie." –T.K. said

"Hi. Um…we have something really important to tell you." –Kari said

"Okay, sure." –Yolie said, "Were you guys talking about super heroes?"

"Um…yeah. That's what we have to talk about." –T.K. said

But before Kari could elaborate on T.K.'s comment, they heard someone screaming like a maniac on fire trying to sing opera. It was the most horrible sound. All three flinched in terror. 

"What is that?"

"I don't know. Sounds like a million dogs choking to death."

"Yeah…but much worse."

"Kari?"

"What?"

"Isn't that Tai?"

"It couldn't be…"

But yet, it was. Tai Kamiya, Kari's older (and supposedly wiser) brother was screaming and running (much like a frantic chicken with its head cut off) arms flailing all the way from his apartment. He looked much out of breath. 

"Hey guys. Yolie, can I talk with my sister and T.K. alone please?"

"Sure." –Was Yolie's reply as she turned away and giggled at the thought of crazy Tai.

Tai took T.K. (who looked very shocked) and Kari (who was laughing and red with embarrassment for her brother) a few feet away, out of Yolie's hearing range.

"What do you have to tell us, Tai?" –T.K. asked

"Yeah, what was so urgent that you had to run and scream like a crazed mental patient in the streets to get our attention?" –Kari added

Tai rolled his eyes and sighed, "Um…You can't tell Yolie about your powers."

"Why not?" –Kari asked

"We need to keep this a secret. We need to keep this just between us older digidestined, okay?"-Tai said

"Okay." –The younger two agreed.

They all nodded and turned back to Yolie. She had just settled down from her laughing fit. "Is everything okay, you guys?"-She asked

"Yeah…everything's fine." –The three said in unison

"Okay…"-Yolie replied, "We need to wait for Cody before we head off to school."

Just then, Yolie jumped three feet in the air. Kari, T.K., and Tai fell over in shock. The cause for all this was the small, usually innocent Cody who was smiling. "Hey. Are we going to school or not?"

"Yeah, we're coming. Bye Tai." –Yolie and T.K. said as they followed Cody

"Bye, Tai. Aren't you supposed to be heading off too?" –Kari asked

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Bye Kari." –Tai said as he winked at his sister.

__

'Tai is so weird.'-Kari thought.

(Author's notes: You are not alone, Kari.) 

To be continued…

************************************************************************

What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
